Samurai Deeper Kyo: h A p P i N e S s
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: In short Kyo, Yuya and the rests' HAPPINESS. Full summary inside. Pairings are of course the good ones. Read and Review! Rated T for future chapters. Romance/Frienship. Yes I chose frienship over family cause everyone is included, not just Kyo's family
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **All is well now, Kyo and Yuya had stayed together. Everyone would still get together even tho' some hide the fact that they too wanted to see everyone again and makes up some lame excuse for showing up. Kyo and Yuya had a son, a mini Kyo if you'd like. Well...how everything happened will be explained here via flashback. Of course all our beloved pairing would be here so watch out for them. This will be...one favorite SDK fic! All of you...if you keep waiting and continue on reading, I'm positive you'll love it. I assure you! Well then...shall we begin?

OR SO I'D LIKE TO SAY...

But actually...I wrote this for my own satisfaction. This is the best fic for me, of course because this is how I want it to continue. So...well...I hope you at least like my "satisfaction".

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo is NOT my creation but Kamijyo-san's. It is not mine. I also do not, like other people do, wish that it was mine. Coz' if it was it won't be the same

* * *

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

** - h A p P i N e S s -**

**. . . . . - - - - - -♥♥♥- - - - - - . . . . .**

Chapter I: m y f a m i l y

Ah yes, the majestic beauty of the sakura blossom. Pink petals playing with the wind just right above a maroon haired boy sleeping under them. His white gi and black hakama was definitely a good match to his maroon colored hair that looks just about what his father's hair looked like when he was still looking for his body, using well, someone else's body. Yes, only this little boys' hair was maroon. Beautiful like his father, Oni meno Kyo, this boy certainly had his fathers' frown plastered across his sleeping face. He had his hands pillowing his head and his legs crossed with a leaf between his pinkish little lips.

Right beside the sleeping boy was, in fact, his father shading his son with his body from the faint sunlight. Ah yes...the ever so Oni meno Kyo, still with that long blazing red hair, that fierce blood red eyes, that wild smirk and...his seemingly favorite black kimono. "Oi kozou. Wake up." his cold voice hissed, his eyes looking down at his son.

"Puh! Urusai wa yo..." the kid spit out the leaf in his mouth, glared at his smirking father and turned his back on him attempting to get back to sleep.

"Heee... You dare speak that way to me, uh...kusso gaki?" Kyo smirked wider, tilting his head back a little. He looked at his son, more amused of his attitude than mad. "I'll slit your tongue out."

"Ah ii yo." the boy said lazily, not facing his father still.

"Ohh...you don't care if I do it right now?" the father asked leaning in a bit with a wide evil grin.

"Betsu ni." the boy now laid in his back looking up at his father's evil facade. "That is, if you can, Oyaji."

Kyo then immediately stood up and unsheathed his Tenrou then lunged at his son. His son being his son, dodge it like it was nothing. Just as immediate as his father did, he unsheathed his own weapon and lunged forward in a high speed. "Heee...yaruu ja ne ka, Oyaji. Considering you've done nothing but lazing around."

"Heh." Kyo smirked evilly. What his son is normally what most father would be piss at. His son; pissy, cocky, spacey like his father, crued, rude, arrogant, strong, in short-his father. But, Kyo is most certainly a proud father to have such a cute little son like, well, his son. "Yoshii kozou! If you're able to land that no-edge-blade of yours on me, I'll let you play with Tenrou for a while." he smirked.

"But if not..." Kyo readied a fighting stance before attacking his kid. "...you get your ass whipped!" he laughed.

Just when his son was about to counter a really...REALLY loud shout came from down below the hill they were fighting in. "KYOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KYOOOYAAAA!!!" shouted a nagging golden haired women from below. This stopped the father and son dead on their tracks.

"Ah yabe!" the mini Kyo gritted his teeth with a worried look.

"Aa!" Kyo did he same. He looked at his son and his son looked back. Both nodded and walked back under the sakura tree and dropped themselves into the ground, facing each other. With his son near his chest, eyes closed and him wrapping his right arm around his son's small body, eyes also closed. They pretended to be asleep.

"Kyo! Kyouya!" the yelling voice was getting closer. It had the hint of both worry and anger. As the golden hair approached the two figure under the fully bloomed sakura tree, a smile crossed her face. She sighed lovingly crouching down beside her family. Her father and son. She planted a kiss on her sons' forehead as she pushed away some of his bangs and another one on her husband's warm lips. "Kyo, Kyouya. Wake up now, I've prepared snacks for you two."

Before she could stand up four hands grabbed her and caged her in the middle of her two most beloved in the world. "Dogface/Yuya." Kyo said Dogface and Kyouya, Yuya.

Kyo glared at Kyouya for calling Yuya, Yuya and not mother or something. Kyouya snickered, while he calls his mother by her first name, it was only to annoy his father. "Bleh." he stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"Come on now you two, you can't just pull me down like that. I'm in my third month!" she sighed releasing herself from the twos strong hold and standing up. "Kyo! You should know better and Kyouya you can't always be like your father!" and with that she turned to walk down the hill and into a nice...great house.

The two stayed for a moment sitting with their legs crossed and their hands on the ground in front of them. Both had the same identical evil smirk lurking about their faces. "Yaru naa, gaki." Kyo said.

"Heh." was the reply he got. They stood up at the same time and snickered before Kyo picked up his son, placed him on his shoulders and walked back home where the mother of his family was waiting.

- - - - -

"_KYOOOOO!!!" shouted Yuya gripping Kyo's hand tightly, nearly crushing it. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"_

"_Shut up Dogface! Just PUSH!" Kyo yelled. Anxiety washed over him. His shaking hand so nervous of what's happening in front of him that very moment. Yuya, yes Shiina Yuya now Mibu Yuya was giving birth to HIS child. Yes, the demon is soon to have a spawn running about in his sight._

"_Sakuya-san, prepare the clean towels will you?" Okuni ordered the just as much anxious and excited Sakuya._

_Sakuya nodded and did as she was told. _

"_And what about me? Okuni?" Tokito who, like everyone else, asked feeling anxiously excited._

"_Tokito I want you to gently push down on her. Remember, not too hard, it'll be bad if you push too hard." Okuni seemed to be having a hard time with what she's doing. The baby doesn't seem to want to see the outside world just yet, he or she is clinging to his or her mother's womb with its dear life. Okuni shook her head, the baby may still want to just stay inside the mother, but Yuya definitely need him or her out. And right that moment. "Kyo-sama what are you doing?! Encourage her some more! Maa taku! What kind of husband are you?!" Okuni yelled._

_- - -_

_The people outside could bear little to wait for the child as well. First was Benitora who walked back and forth on the porch, then Yukimura who just leaned his back on one of the pillar with his ams crossed, looking down with a seriously worried face. Then came Akira tapping the floor impatiently, sighing. Beside him was Bon crouching down circling his right point finger on the ground drawing well...a circle. He had a look like his daughter was undergoing something terrible and any minute he could just leap over there and take her into safety._

_Of course another crouching companion played, poking a poor caterpillar that just happen to pass by the garden. His yellow hair swayed with the wind, Hotaru, did a futile attempt to hide his excitement over another chibi other than Sasuke who is right now balding his dog in much worry, to annoy and play with. Saizo waited along with them, slowly but surely devouring his nails in of course, anxiety._

"_Ahh! How long is it gonna take?" Kyoshiro cracked his knuckles as he sweat and prayed to every gods out there to just end this quickly._

"_I hope Yuya-chan is still holding up." Bon said sighing._

"_Yuya-han..." Benitora sniffed leaning his forehead on the wall as waterfall tears fell from his closed eyes._

_- - -_

"_Just a bit more! YUYA! PUSH" Akari held her free hand with with both of hers._

"_GRRRAAAAAAAAHH!!! KYOOOOOOOO!!!!" this time a really loud shout came out of her and suddenly a small sight of some red hair appeared inside her opening._

"_That's it Yuya more!" Okuni said in joy._

_Sakuya looked at Tokito and both smiled with relief washing over them._

"_YUYA!!!" Kyo shouted._

"_KYO!!!" Yuya replied with a shout of her own._

"_YUUYAA!!!" Kyo shouted yet again, he acted like he was giving birth as well. Holding, almost crushing Yuyas' hand._

"_KYOOO!!!"_

"_YUYAAAA/KYOOOOO!!!" Both shouted so loud at the same time, making everyone outside, including Hotaru come rushing inside with 'what happened' ready to be spatted out. But soon after their loud shouts and the new crowd inside the room were silenced by a soft, little cry._

"_Ahh...how wonderful. A little Kyo." Okuni had the small baby in her hand and smiled all too warmly at the crying Yuya in joy. "Yuya...Kyo...your little baby boy."_

_Kyo didn't care who or how many saw it, he just smiled so happily and sincerely as small tears fell from his gleaming red eyed, just like it did in Yuya's green ones. "Give me, wench." he held out his trembling hand and demanded for his baby._

_Okuni let the 'wench' pass and handed the fragile infant to his crying father. Yuya, Okuni, Sakuya, Tokito, Akari and everyone else (even Hotaru) melted in the spot with the view they got, front row. Oni meno Kyo, slayers of not only a thousand but more men, the man without mercy, the demon...crying in joy with his child in his arms. He kissed him on his small and warm forehead, looking at his baby with the out most love. "My son..." he said softly, so caring and lovingly. That...that did it and completely moved the audiences' hearts and souls._

_Yuya's shinning crystal clear tears warmed her cold cheek by just freely falling down her emerald orbs. She felt unexplainable overwhelming happiness the moment she heard that soft, little cry her and Kyo's baby boy made when he entered the outside world. Finally...she thought, she had finally given Kyo his son, another reason for him to live. A small sob escaped her and Kyo looked down at her still in tears as he smiled warmly at his wife._

"_Hora...Kaa-chan da yo." Kyo said softly holding his son's hand and caressing it gently._

_Yuya failed to sit up on her own and so both Tokito and Akira run to her side and helped her up. She mumbled thank you with a smile and then raised her arms for her child. "Kyo..." she whispered._

_Kyo frowned at the thought of letting his son go, but he understood how much his mother wants to hold him too, just as much as he. Kyo gave her the child and kissed her lightly beside her right eyes. "It's gonna be Kyouya, dogface." Kyo stated this._

_Yuya then looked up at him with clenched brows and a frown "No way! It's Kyosuke! We agreed on this Kyo! 8 months ago you agreed to name him Kyosuke!" Yuya hissed at his deeply frowning husband._

"_No. What I remember agreeing on was a bet! I screwed you senseless and if you shouted "KYO" in such pleasure **I** will get to name him. And unfortunately for you, Dogface, you shouted my name numerous times that awesome night!" Kyo said without pausing for a breath. His statement however, received some 'oohs' and 'ahas' and blushes. Blushes, more from his wife. "It's settled. His Kyouya, Mibu Kyouya." Kyo said looking straight at her with a glare as if a threat._

"_Ahh...Little Kyouya then. Why it suits him perfectly, don't you all think?" a stunning face smiled. Everyone looked at him and still had the same expression a year ago, weird. Why? Muramasa smiled brightly at them getting the baby boy from his mother and into his arms._

_- - - - -_

Kyo shivered from the memory. It was indeed one of his beloved memory he always ponders on. But right now a really creepy memory played in his mind as he and his son walked back home.

- - - - -

"_Kyo where are we going?!" Yuya asked in between pants and gasps. Kyo was silent and kept walking hastily followed by Yuya, Yukimura, Sasuke, Akira and Bon._

"_Maybe he needs to pee or somethin'." Bon said his thought out loud with his lazy arms just swinging from his shoulders._

_Yukimura chuckled and drunk some sake from a pretty big bottle "Maybe he knew of some hot springs where young ladies bathe."_

"_Yukimura!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Well considering him it might not be entirely false." Akira sighed and shrugged._

_After Akira said this everyone gasped. Including Akira himself. Shock written all over their faces. None moved, not even blink._

"_Isashiburi desu nee?" a gentle voice said with a warm smile. His pale blond hair swayed with the wind, as long as it was when he was alive. Alive..._

_Those gentle eyes appeared so beautifully peaceful as always. Birds played around him like they always did. "No Yuya-san, I am not a ghost." he chuckled. "And Sasuke-kun, I wasn't brought back to life from the dead. And I'm certainly not an illusion Yukimura. That goes to you as well Bontemaru, you are not hallucinating, do not worry." he walked closer to them with a yellowed haired man and a sly fox behind him. "Kyo..." the gentle man said softly and gently as he looked at Kyo with care and a bright smile. "Have you been well?"_

"_You were dead. Muramasa, why do you stand before us now?" Kyo glared but the softness in his eyes was evident. Something clung in his chest and it forced him to smile very faintly._

"_Ah...indeed why?" Muramasa smiled once again. "I died disappearing. One needn't bury my corpse for it faded with my soul..." he paused and looked at Kyo. "But while I was being swept away by time, into my death...instead of hell Kyo. I felt warm pulse and a body was within me...or rather **I** was within the body."_

"_So...your soul was transferred into another body just like Kyo did five years ago." Yuya smiled though still with a surprise mixed with it._

_Muramasa smiled and chuckled at Yuya. "How innocently you said that, but yes. It was just like when Kyo's soul was sealed within Kyoshiro. Only this time 'round, in my case...the young man was on the verge of death and pleaded me to take good care of his body. I could not resist, he was too tired to live and I would guess that another life is...another form of punishment for me. So...would you please accept me still?" he smiled tilting his head a little to the left._

_Yuya clasped her hands together and nodded as she cried. "You are more than welcome Muramasa-san!" Yuya chirped and hugged him lightly._

_Muramasa smiled patting Yuya's head with his right arm wrapped gently across her back. "Arigato...Yuya."_

_Kyo smiled behind the scene and Yukimura and the rest went up to Muramasa laughing and smiling, welcoming his odd return back to them._

_- - - - -_

"Ah Kyo, Kyouya-chan oKaeri." Muramasa smiled gesturing for them to sit with him on the porch where Yuya and the snack awaited them. "Come, the manjuu Yuya made is especially good today."

"Improving?" Kyo sat himself along with his son and got some manjuu on his own.

"Hey!" Yuya pouted while Muramasa laughed.

"Uwa, Kaa-chan you ARE improving." Kyouya finished his manjuu and got another one.

Yuya just took a deep breath and swallowed her anger away. "You two are just like father and son."

"Kyouya-chan, how was training today?" Muramasa asked looking down at the kid beside him.

"Hm? Well...Jiji's is more elaborated as usual, but fine I guess." Kyouya took a cup of tea and drank after replying to Muramasa.

"Tche..." Kyo cursed under his breath.

Muramasa chuckled and said "Would you like me to train you tomorrow then? By then Yukimura and Sasuke could spar with you after."

"Sasuke-nii and Yuki? Un! Gladly." this time Kyouya smiled cutely at his Jiji.

Yuya smiled as she saw his son look excited and Kyo well...the thought of Yukimura coming annoyed him.

* * *

**Yuniko:** Well...people I just read about four SDK fic and just challenged myself to beat all of 'em. My butt hurt by now. Oh well. I hope you liked it. I was intending it to be just a one-shot, but I guess that's outta the plan now. So...wait for the next chapter okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Ya, minna. Genki ka? Maa ii. Here's the second chapter of my SDK's fic. I do hope you like it. Well I did, it's fine if you don't like it tho'. As I've said before... This fic's for my own satisfaction so Nee? Anyway...I've been getting a lot of complaints lately. Namely "naming errors" errors on Kyo's name. You know people...the real way it's supposed to be writen is 'Oni me no Kyo' in the frist place. THAT is because of the kanji when it's writen in Japanese. Well be it kanji or hiragana. Dou demo ii. Anyway...so having it writen as 'Onime no Kyo' or 'Oni meno Kyo' doesn't really matter. I'm not that fluent in Japanese YET, but at least I know this much. So as for this fic, I think I'll go with using "Onime no Kyo" all right? If you have a problem with than then deal with it yourself. Don't complain to me. Ja...yoroshiku onegaishimasu! X3

**

* * *

**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**h A p P i N e S s -**

**. . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . **

Chapter II: The Demon's Spawn's Playmate

Night fell and it was time for bed, but Kyouya insisted he stay with his father and drink, of course Yuya would not allow it. "But why?" Kyouya pouted.

"You are not allowed to drink yet Kyouya." Yuya crouched down in front of him and sighed while smiling. "Sake is still too strong for your age. How old are you?" she asked stroking her sons' maroon hair.

"Five. But I'll be six on February." Kyouya frown tilting his head to the right and looking down.

"Kyo-chi, that's still next year, it's summer right? I'll let you drink with your father when you turn...hmm...15. How about that? That's your becoming of age, a full-fledge Samurai, nee?" Yuya smiled, hoping to convince her boy.

"Tche..."

"Oi Dogface, let him here. Let's just see how he can take sake at his age." Kyo had that evil grin and that glint in his eyes that meant a scheme to Yuya.

Yuya looked at him intently with pouted lips, just as Kyouya did. Both seemed to be thinking deeply about the situation in hand.

"Well Kyouya-chan, care to join us?" Muramasa smiled and lifted his sake cup.

Yuya had that dim, gloomy look with what Muramasa said. It worried her that even Muramasa would let Kyouya drink sake. She sighed ever so deeply and patted his sons' shoulder, letting him go.

Kyouya smiled wildly and thanked her mother. "Oyaji, Jiji!" he ran up to the other men and sat with them on the porch.

"Kyo, I'll be at the bath outside, okay?" Yuya said standing up.

"Hn." was all Kyo said as he waved her off. Yuya sighed, smiled and left to bathe.

- - -

"Saa...Kyouya-chan, your very first cup of sake." Muramasa gave him a cup and Kyo poured sake for him. "You would do well to remember this moment, my little one."

"Un!" Kyouya nodded and stared at his sake before drinking it. He gulped and looked straight with his cheek flushed.

"Dou?" Kyo smirked, looking amusingly at his son.

Kyouya shook his head to get rid of the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him. "Good. Father let's drink together! If Kaa-chan won't let me drink like you everyday, then every Saturday!" Kyouya said cheerfully to his father. A big, wonderful smile made its entrance to his beautifully shining face with excitement. Kyouya giggled softly and took hold of Kyo's right arm, then he looked at Kyo and said with a grin "Jiji'd give me the cup and you'd pour the sake, for me! Let's drink...together!" Kyouya grinned.

Muramasa watched Kyo with a smile.

Kyo was taken aback. He looked at his son and tried to control the big, warm smile threatening to cross his face, so that Muramasa wouldn't say anything. What triggered such smile to Onime no Kyo was the fact the his son rarely calls him father. He placed his left hand on Kyouya's head and and ruffled his hair as he said "Just as long as we put your mother at her best mood before we drink, son." Kyo snickered, pinching his son's cute cheeks.

Muramasa smirked inwardly '_Repaying that_ father _with _son..._ka_?' Being Kyo's...guardian of sort, Muramasa had long learned far too well how to read what truly is in the eyes of this demon. Knowing how happy Kyo was being called by his son _father_, he also knew how Kyo wanted to be quits with Kyouya by calling him son.

* * *

"Ahhh ah." Yuya sighed as she leaned on the boulder behind her. "This water feels great. I wish I had Kyo here with me." she said giggling at the thought. Kyo usually gets playful around her when they're on the hot springs together.

She smiled. Yuya looked up and watched the sky above her. The moon was full and the stars scattered around it. Feeling the stress on her body slowly leave, she let herself ponder deeply on things she usually couldn't think about. She was always busy with her family that she couldn't get the time to just sit back and think of their old memories.

- - - - -

_They were running. Running so fast to get to the second gate as fast as they could. Yuya had but little time left. Yet she worried about the demon running beside her. She need not run, Bontenmaru carried her on his back. But Kyo did. Even though he had already fought Hotaru, even though he already received massive injury, even though strength is leaving his body, he kept running and running. He run for her, to save her. But he would never admit that. He might not even be aware of that himself. _

_Yuya looked at him worriedly. Kyo was trying hard to suppress his pants but Yuya knew. "Kyo... Are you okay?" she finally asked. She looked at him waiting for an answer._

"_What?" he said as they kept running._

"_I just... Never mind." Yuya dismissed it but kept her eyes on him. Still worried. _"Kyo seemed to be in pain... Or was I imagining it?"_ she thought still looking at him._

_"Since when did I give you the right to worry about me, servant?!" Kyo asked with an irrate voice. _

_"WHAT?!" yelled Yuya. She hissed at Kyo and angrily said "H-hey, I was just being nice!"_

_Kyo didn't speak for a moment. He kept running and didn't look back at her. Bangs covered his face "Yuya..." he said her name, "Keep quite. And worry about yourself first." Kyo told her. In truth, he didn't want her to worry over him, want he wanted was for her to just worry for her own self and have faith on him that he'll save her. That was all he wanted._

_"K--...Kyo..." Yuya was a bit taken aback. Kyo said her name, showed just a little bit, that he was worried about her, "thanks." _

_- - - - -_

_Yuya shortened the gap even more. Just a slight push and her lips could touch his. She closed her eyes... She wasn't really planning on kissing him, she just wanted to stay like that for a little longer. She wanted to feel his warm breath reach her flushed face. She smiled. "Want me to finish the move, ahh dogface?" the man said with a smirk looking straight at her closed eyes._

_Yuya then opened her eyes as wide as it could go, even redder than before. She gasped and backed away covering her mouth with both hands. "Don't startle me like that you jerk!" she yelled._

"_Heh." Kyo closed his eyes, tilted his head lower to the left and smirked. Then he stood up and placed his right hand on his hip and looked at Yuya with an amused face. A face that always annoyed Yuya, the obnoxious face. "Trying to steal one on my sleep huh? You're _shy_. Why not just do it when I'm awake?" Kyo snickered annoyingly and looked the other way. He started walking while saying "But like I'll ever let _that _happen."_

_- - - - -_

Yuya let a small laugh slip her mouth and she lowered herself in the water. Thinking back sometimes bring tears to her eyes. There were happy memories, embarrassing ones, funny ones, lovable memories...tragic and sad... All kinds flooded her mind as she reminisce on the past. Each minute she looked back makes her want to run her husband and hug him as tight as she could. The feeling washing over her was overwhelming. How long has it been since she got the chance to look back on the past? Somehow all day that was her thought. "Kyo..." she whispered, arms locking her legs under the hot water. Her face buried in them and her eyes tightly shut. "Kyo..." she said again, softly.

"You keep calling for him, but he will not come if you say his name that softly." a man's voice said. It came from the garden, the voice. It was gentle, soft and soothing. It almost felt like a spell to Yuya that it gave her chills.

"Dare?" she asked cautiously. Yuya remained in the water, but underneath her hands were finding their way to her gun.

The man chuckled softly and started to move where the moon light hit him. Small steps, he took. But with each the pressure on Yuya grew heavier and breathing started to get difficult to execute. "Do not worry, Yuya. I have no desire to hurt you, that I don't. Just that..." the man paused and Yuya could finally see him clearly.

Her eyes widen. Shock visiting her. The man she saw isn't the kind of man who'd put this much fear on someone with just the voice and the presence, or at least he didn't look like it. He looked as young as her. The man was petite, but still taller than her. She almost mistook him for a girl at first glance, but he isn't. Long, light brown hair in a high ponytail. Bangs that reached pass his jaw. Deep violet yukata paired with a simple white hakama. A black feather earring hung on his left ear and an emerald stone on his right. All these were one of his features that Yuya unconsciously carved on her mind. But what would probably last the longest was his eyes. Gentle, soft, warm and beautiful. It was like a sapphire stone glistering under the moon light. But still...behind those beautiful pools, his eyes also renders her immobile from fear. Behind the gentleness, the softness and warmness also lies within what Kyo, Muramasa, Hotaru, Yukimura and all the others has in their eyes. Darkness, bloodlust, sheer coldness and the fierce desire for blood, the eyes of a true demon.

But there was something else in this man's eyes that all the others do not have. Dullness. '_What happened to him?_' Yuya thought. Through the gentleness, the warmness, the bloodlust and the coldness and other things you could see in his eyes. The greatness of their depths. In the very bottom there was nothing, it was totally void of all emotions. The emptiness Yuya saw felt as though it was scratching deeply in her throat, her chest feeling heavy and every limb on her body unable to move. There was something in this man that is so fearful. Something happened to this man that made him that way. But no matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't think about what it could be.

"Are you scared of me?" the man asked in a worried tone. His brows arched up and a small frown formed in his pinkish lips. He took two more steps and stopped.

"Who...who are you?" Yuya finally asked. She slowly backed away as to not startle the man. Her body was trembling and shivers keep running up and down throughout her whole spine.

The man sighed and put a very faint smile again "Please..." he said softly, in a pitiful voice. "I am...so tired of being feared...by everyone." The man looked up at the moon and sighed again. His eyes was glistering brightly underneath the moon's light. Again the dullness in them was evident for a split second to Yuya. He then looked at her again and took another step. "Could I not be looked at with trembling fear for once?"

Yuya had a confused look on her face. She thought about what the man was saying. Maybe he isn't as fearful as he seemed. She waited for him to continue...she wanted to hear him speak. And so the man did. "Mou ichido..." he said.

'_Mou ichido? Mou ichido te...nani?_' Yuya hanged her head. Her heart's beat was getting stronger. Just what is it this man wants to have, once more he says. But what is it? Yuya could not think of anything.

"Mou ichido...egao." the man said looking at the sky again.

"Once more... Smile? ...Smiling face? Nani?" Yuya asked no one in particular. Her voice was cracked and she bearly whispered the words.

The man sighed and looked at her. He smiled and said "I just want someone to smile at me when he or she sees me...again. Just once more is enough."

Yuya's eyes widen again. Again? Did he lose someone perhaps? Yuya felt like she was understanding the man a bit more now. "Will you smile for me, Yuya?" the man finally neared her. He stood right above the springs. Yuya felt a strange aura when the man asked him that question. She didn't know what to say, the aura was overwhelming her.

* * *

"Oyaji!" Kyouya exclaimed. Worry present in his small face. He looked at his father and waited for him to speak.

Kyo's eyes changed. Anger's making its way to him and his eyes only showed that. Someone has intruded his territory. "Dare da...?" he said in a nasty low voice, as if spitting venom. The urge to kill intoxicated his body and the thought of his woman being harassed only worsen it.

"Kyouya get inside, now please." Muramasa said as he stood.

Kyouya frowned and narrowed his eyes "Kotowaru!" he said gritting his teeth. "Ore mo iku ze."

Before they could argue, Kyo has already started to go. There was no choice for Muramasa but to bring Kyouya along. "Don't leave mine of your father's side Kyouya."

* * *

"Well Yuya? Will you please smile for me?" The man asked again.

Yuya still couldn't move. She wanted Kyo, badly. "Kyo...tasukette." her voice pleaded. It was so soft and almost could not be heard at all.

The man then smiled and tilted his head to the right, looking at Kyo's enraged face with a mocking smile. "Yo Onime no Kyo. You came . A little slow, aren't we?"

"Teme, dare da!?" Kyo gritted his teeth and asked him. He was trying hard to keep his cool and not just suddenly draw his sword and kill the guy.

"Dare?" the man faced him and smiled with his eyes closed. "Boku?" he crossed his arms in his chest and smiled slyly. "Ahhh warui. However I don't think you need to know my name, not just yet anyway." after saying this, in a blink of an eye the man was crouching down in front of Kyouya, beside Kyo and Muramasa.

This action surprised everyone, including Kyouya. "Hey there, chibisuke." he smiled warmly at Kyouya and raffled his hair lightly. "Isashiburi da naa, remember me, chibisuke? I'm your number one playmate!" the man said in a happy, excited tone.

Kyo looked down on Kyouya, waiting for him to answer. While Kyo did this Muramasa took the chance to give Yuya a robe and get her out of the water. "Eh? Nanda? Dare?" Kyouya obviously had a bewildered look.

"Ahh ah, zannen. I thought you would remember me." the man sighed and smiled. "Demo iin da. I'll come play with you again, all right?" with that the man gently pinched Kyouya on his left cheek and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Then he stood up and walked away for about 5 steps.

Kyouya's hand found its way to his forehead, a small blush crept in his face. Kyo took a step forward. "Yuya...come here." Kyo said and raised his right arm, gesturing for Yuya to come.

Yuya found the strength to move again and walked over to Kyo. But she was stopped halfway...by the man's arms. "Ooto." the man smiled, holding Yuya in his arms. "You have yet to answer my question, Yuya."

Yuya opened her mouth but no words came. She only looked at the man's eyes and nothing more. Before the man spoke again a strong hand gripped on his right arm. He looked and saw Kyo standing beside him with a face featuring a demon enraged. Kyo's aura was intense killing desire. "Let go of her, dipshit." he growled. "then disappear _before_ I cut your head off." As much as Kyo wanted to kill him, right there, right then, he couldn't. Kyouya was there and he promised Yuya not to kill in front of his son at such a tender young age. He's a man of his words after all.

The man smirked and his eyes showed his amusement "Aa sure. But before that, let me leave something for your wife here." The man said smiling as he faced Yuya. "Yuya..." he said softly "I'll come back for an answer, okay?" then as he closed his eyes, his lips met and touched Yuya's small ones. Right in front of Kyo, right beside Kyo... The man kissed Yuya in a gentle, passionate way.

"HAAA!!" Kyo swung his Tenrou down to cut the man. But he let go of Yuya and dodged with ease. Kyo caught Yuya before she fell and sent death-glares to the man standing in a tree branch. While firmly holding Yuya in his right arm, he pointed Tenrou to the man with his left. Eyes narrowed and teeth gritted, Kyo opened his mouth to speak "Ore wa...ZETTAI ni teme o korosu!" Kyo swore to definitely kill the man. He swore it to his soul.

"Heh, let's see you try." The man lowered his stance and before jumping away he said his farewell to Kyouya "Chibisuke! Mata naa?"

The man was gone. Yuya then fainted in her husbands arms. Kyouya still baffled. Muramasa was in deep thought. Somehow, something tells him he's seen that man somewhere before. "Kyo." He said " I need to tell you something. Let's get Yuya and Kyouya inside." Muramasa took hold of Kyouya's hand and started to walk his way to the house.

Kyo looked at Yuya for a moment, then he carried her and went inside as well. It has been a long, terrifying night to Yuya.

* * *

Yuniko: Ahh yatta naa? Thought I'd never finish. Oh yeah...for the parts in Nihongo, we have a special guest to translate them fro you. All the way from backyard's garden, poking his catterpillars, let's all welcome...Hotaru of the Four! XD

Hotaru: Ah...un. Ii darou

1 "Dare" translates to - Who. When said alone, if translated in English it can also be "Who are you?" although it's only one word in Nihongo

2 "Nani" translates to - C'mon now people, even my 3 year old cousin knows this.

3 "Nanda" translates to - What. Just like 'nani'. Although 'nanda' is more...more, y'know. Oh but don't mistake 'nanda' with 'nande' okay? 'Nande' measn why, not what.

4 "Boku" translates to - I (me). Boku should NEVER be used by a female. Just like 'ore'.

5 "Kotowaru" translates to - Refuse. But in the long run, it's accompanied by an "i". So it's "I refuse."

6 "Tasukette" translates to - Save me. Help me, save me...whatever suits you.

7 "Demo iin da" translates to - But it's fine. But it's okay. But it's good. Whatever suits you again.

8 "Ore wa...ZETTAI ni teme o korosu!" translates to - I will..._definitely_ kill you bastard! oh but you can remove that 'bastard' at the end. I just included it coz basically 'teme' is 'you' said in a nasty, bastard-i, pissy way so yeah.

9 "Ore mo iku ze" translates to - I'm going too.

10 "Isashiburi da naa" translates to - It's been a while, huh? It's been a long time eh? Long time no see, huh? Whatever tickles you.

Hotaru: If there's any translation I missed... Well... Take it up to Miss author here. Ja.

Yuniko: Hai haigokurou-san, Hotaru! So there you have it. I'm sleepy so, ja naa! Hotaru-chan matte runs to Hotaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey there people How have you all been? Well...can't say I'm so good myself but, oh well, life's sly. So here it is...somehow...it came to this. It wasn't supposed to be so deep of a story...it's come to that. Oh well, I'll get it somehow. I like where it's going, so basically, I don't care if you don't like it! Hahaha! Although it'd be nice if you did. Here it is ENJOY!

Yoroshiku nee?

* * *

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

h A p P i N e S s -

**. . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .**

Chapter III: Jasmine Blossom

* * *

It was a terrifying night to Yuya. The presence of the man who visited her just a couple a hours ago was too much for her to handle. It was too heavy and the mans' eyes were drowning her. It would have been bad if Kyo not have been there. The man has left, claiming that he knew her son. She knew it angered her husband with the thought of having their son acquainted with such a man. It might have been her carelessness not to know, she was sorry, but it couldn't be helped now.

Few hours had past... Kyo laid her to bed and sat beside her. A grim look on his face and a deep frown formed by his lips. He couldn't get the man out of his mind. Kyo kept thinking about who the man was and every time he came to a dead end it angered him. He couldn't forgive him for touching his woman.

Yuya stirred slightly on her sleep and Kyo took notice. He gently pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and slightly tapped Yuya's forehead with the back of his fingers. A little smiled formed in his now sedate face, for now, Yuya was right in front of him, safe and warm. And he intend to keep it that way, that man won't ever have his way with her again, not within his sight. And Yuya won't be leaving her husbands' sight for a while. No...

* * *

Muramasa sipped his tea and sighed. He's been thinking about who the man was ever since he left. "I've seen him before..." he whispered, avoiding any unnecessary sound that could wake Kyouya up from his sleep. The child slept soundly a little beside Muramasa. He put a little spell on Kyouya that could put him to a peaceful sleep, not needing to worry about who the man was, Kyouya was a very much curious child.

Wind blew pass Muramasa and a scent of jasmine tickled his nose. He took in the scent with a smile, but something inside him told him otherwise, chills ran down on him suddenly. Muramasa paused, eyes widen and fist shaking, fear suddenly struck him.

He knew this jasmine scent, he knew it all too well he could vomit blood, from a long time ago. Muramasa stood up quietly but quickly. He stepped off the porch and into the field in front of him. He studied his surrounding, a healthy, green forest in front of him, a calm stream to his right and the garden a little ways off to his left. There was no one there, he could not sense any presence, no sound could even be heard other than the stream's flowing water and Kyouya's steady breathing.

Muramasa took a deep breath, there was something wrong with the night, it's too peaceful. The scent of the jasmine bothered him to no end. He narrowed his eyes, determined to know what's behind this, Muramasa closed this eyes and inhaled deeply. Muramasa then cut a wound open on his left arm using just his speed and his nails. He let the blood ooze out and drop but it scattered and faded before it could reach the ground. "The wind is pure. Dense...too dense. It is the jasmine perhaps? For the wind to carry such blood..." Muramasa already knew the answer to that question.

His face was serene but his eyes was slightly narrowed. Worry evident in his face. He glanced at Kyouya and sighed even more worried than before. Kyo needs to know...

* * *

"_Kyo, did you know, the tale of bara hime?" Muramasa smiled pleasantly at Kyo as he asked._

_Kyo couldn't care less though. He sighed "Screw that." Kyo replied, a little too casually. He smirked and glanced a little at Muramasa "All I know is the tale of great Onime no Kyo's prowess!" he laughed and grinned widely at his master with an ore-sama-da-look._

"_Indeed." Muramasa smiled with a knowing look. "However, since you've come all the way, let me tell you about bara hime. So you'll not only know of great Onime no Kyo's tale of prowess but Bara Hime's might as well. Shall we?" he tittled his head to the left and looked at Kyo, waiting for his reply, with a smile._

_Kyo looked back at him "Tche, go on."_

_Muramasa had a delighted smile and nodded as he started "Long ago, there was a story never told in History. Kept secret and hidden, almost forgotten, this story is of the Bara Hime." he paused and took a sip of his tea. Then Muramasa continued his story "Ushiwakamaru, it was Minamoto no Yoshitsune's childhood name. No one knew why he was given such name. But long years had passed, Minamoto no Yoshitsune's name was already known throughout all of Japan. It was then when he had met a princess. At night when he secretly visited Mt. Kurama, he met a woman in a long kimono, unable to walk from its weight. Yoshitsune was stunned with her beauty, she stood above all the women he'd ever seen, in his life." Muramasa smiled and stopped. He looked at Kyo without moving and closed his eyes after a few moments. He got Kyo's attention..._

_Kyo wanted to know more, what kind of woman could make the Minamoto no Yoshitsune stunned, he wanted to know. Kyo reluctantly cleared his throat and looked the other way. "And?" he said scratching his chest with his left hand._

_Muramasa grinned "And Yoshitsune asked what was wrong. The woman didn't speak but pulled her kimono. It was long, beautiful, but it made her unable to move. Yoshitsune was said to have made the woman able to move by cutting short the kimono she wore and that's why short kimono are now worn. She was happy and thankful to Yoshitsune. Long had pass since they first met, Yoshitsune, though in love with the woman, had already married and had children. He loved his wife, but no comparison to the woman he met at Mt. Kurama. Every Friday and saturday night he would come to Mt. Kurama to visit her. And finally he found out she was the Bara Hime. One who could heal all with her kiss. The perfect woman a man could ever ask for. But it was evident to Yoshitsune that there was sadness in the Bara Hime's eyes. He struggled to know why and when he found out, it only hurt him more." Muramasa was interrupted._

"_What? He found out little hime already belongs to someone else? How lame." Kyo snickered._

"_Why how sharp of you Kyo. That's right," Muramasa smiled warmly at him, a little amused. "Bara Hime was tied to a man who sealed her destiny. This man loved roses and filled her with them. It was him who made her wear the long kimono so she could not run away from him. That was why he was called Bara Hime. But this wasn't what pained Yoshitsune, it's the fact that Bara Hime truly loved and stated that she belonged not to the rose loving man, but to another." Muramasa once again paused. He glanced at Kyo to look at how interested he's become._

_Well, he got his interest all right. "The truth was, Bara Hime isn't bara hime but the daughter of the Sakura Goddess. She's the princess of Sakura. Hime no hana, Sakura Hime. It was said that the Goddess of Sakura left to Heaven to give blossoms to a grand occasion for the angles in Heaven. But she was worried about her daughter and appointed a man to protect her. The Goddess saw sheer strength in this man and said that if he could genuinely love her daughter, then she would bestow upon him power beyond human limitations." Muramasa smiled. Kyo had indeed drown in his story._

_However, Kyo did a very good job at hiding it. He sighed in boredom and leaned on the pillar "De?"_

"_The Goddess's husband, who is both the son of the God of Nature and the son of a powerful shaman, told the appointed man of his prophecy before escorting his wife. He said, 'because of love, you two will part, but because of love also, is why time shall be once generous and you two would meet again. However for this to happen, a great price must be paid. Misunderstandings and loss are inevitable. You must pay and then crimson orbs shall deliver your bliss'. Of course the appointed man asked what the price would be. The god answered, 'unlike you who will be given powers beyond human limitations once you fulfill your duty, these crimson orbs are born with it. Death is the inevitable price'. And then the Goddess and the God left. Years and years had pass and the appointed man and the princess had genuinely fallen deeply in love with each other. One day the princess asked the man for jasmine, she loved them, and so the man left to get some. On his absence, the rose loving man who had hired a shaman, took away the princess and sealed her with the name Bara Hime. It is said that only true love would set the princess free from the seal. When Yoshitsune heard this, he kissed Bara Hime and told her he loved him, that was when the appointed man woke up from his agonizing sleep of regret._

_However, before they could unite, the rose loving man killed Bara Hime saying, if he can't have her then no one will. The appointed man's anger shook the earth and threw chaos in the land of the rising sun. He died to follow the princess soon after. And that's when Yoshitsune's counted remaining days begun. He had to put ease the chaos the appointed man left behind." Muramasa took a deep breath and stopped._

"_What happened next?" asked Kyo._

_Muramasa looked at him and smiled inwardly, "The princess and the appointed man was born again as humans. Because he truly loved the princess, though now a normal human, he had been given inhuman strength and powers beyond human limitations as promised. The princess, too, still had her powers deep within her. Many followed this man and gained powers from him. He was so powerful and the love they shared kept him the kind and loving man he was. The princess gave light and warmth to their people and loved them deeply. They flourished and grew strong. They then ruled all of Japan, they loved this land and took care of it like a child. For many years, and then, they have become too powerful. Powerful enough to rule the word in their hands. Their King, the appointed man, chose the best man among them. The kindest, most loving and caring and most powerful, and named him the heir to his throne. He and the princess left to a different time. They would live in that time as normal people, not having anything to do with their clan. The appointed man said before they left, 'Though we may be gone in this time, I and my princess will continue to watch over you in a different time. And if our mother and father shall return, then we would still protect you from the heavens. Keep peace in your heart and mind and love this land and its people. Protect and have faith, the crimson orbs will come and rescue you and I when in danger. We love you my people, goodbye.'. That's the story of Bara Hime." Muramasa nodded with a smile._

_Kyo looked at him "What was "these" people? A clan?" he asked._

_Muramasa nodded "Yes, a clan, Kyo."_

"_What clan?"_

_Muramasa smiled and looked at him. He paused and opened his mouth to speak "...--"_

"Kyo!" a soft yell came. She gently shook Kyo slightly. "Wake up."

Kyo opened his eyes, he was sweating and panting, "Yuya..."

"What's wrong Kyo?" she asked worriedly, "a nightmare?"

Kyo looked down, a little confuse from all these. He dreamed about that time he visited Muramasa. Why now he wondered? The dream was so vivid and though it was a normal conversation and storytelling, somehow, it gave him a frightening feeling. He reached for his wife's hand, rare for Kyo to do but, he wanted comfort.

Yuya could see this and smiled, "shhh..." she took hold of Kyo's slightly shaking hands and embraced him comfortably. She stroked Kyo's hair and gently rocked him in her embrace "I'm here. Daijoubu... I'm right here, Kyo." she whispered in his ear.

Slowly, Kyo's eyes started closing, he was drowning in her embrace. Before he fell asleep in Yuya's arms, he swore to ask Muramasa the name of that clan. It was bothering him and he just had to know. He had the feeling he _must_ know.

Yuya smiled and Kyo slept in her arms...

* * *

**YUNIKO: **To AkiraYuan-san, thanks, it inspired me to write the update right after reading your comment. Hope this is to your liking as well.

**AKIRA: **Sou da naa. Well, we can't really expect people to like what they don't, but. We could always just kll the wasted. Don't you say? HEY! HOTARU!

**HOTARU: **Huh?

**YUNIKO:** Heeheen! Ja nee?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Dear beloved readers. Yes, I'm sorry for the longest wait. I truly am. I've become so busy this past few months, and with this year, I'll become even busier. Because I'll be having my duties as a nursing student at last. So... But I'll still try my best to update. Anyway, I've been hearing some complaints, like I said before, this is simply for my own satisfaction. So, it'll go all according to my wishes. Okay? But I do try to make it better for you guys as well.^^ And for a better time, I'll be putting up a better translation for the Nihongo parts. Anyway, enjoy and

**A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO US ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**- h A p P i N e S s -**

**. . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .**

Chapter IV: At the Demon's Spawn's Wake

* * *

Dawn came, Muramasa decided to talk to Kyo once the couple woke up, he waited. Muramasa stayed with Kyouya and made sure he slept soundly. There will be nothing to disturb this little child. He sighed and glanced at Kyouya. He felt sad that there may be danger coming to his family, yet, the only thing he wished for the child was happiness. No blood to soak in, unlike his father, Kyouya need only live happily in his parents protection and love.

But Muramasa knew this couldn't be. Not if you are the son of Onime no Kyo. No. It just can't be. Danger is coming and he knows it. As Kyo's master, one much like Kyo's father, he has to protect this family. Him alone. Yes, only him, no need for anyone else to be pained. And yet, he also knew that he had to tell Kyo, or his son-like-pupil will bear anger. Because, anyway, if he was right, then Kyo really _do_ need to know. He _was _the one who_ does_ bears it, after all.

Making sure everything was clear, Muramasa stood up and walked to the garden, there he crouched down and smiled. While everyone was still asleep, he'll be here, picking out vegetables for lunch. He doesn't think anyone would be waking up 'till then anyway.

"Oyaji..." said Kyouya. He shifted to the left and mumbled something like wanting a ride on his father's back. A few more minutes and finally Kyouya's eyes opened, slowly, he looked around him. He found the shoji door open and spotted his grandpa on the garden. Kyouya remained laying down and watched the scenery outside. He remembered last night, although he could not recall who the man was, he had a feeling he knows him somehow.

"Dare...ka naa?" he mumbled. Kyouya sat up and sighed. He looked down his hands and felt the need to warm them, and so, he did. Taking a few more minutes, Kyouya stood up, he walked to the door and out the room. He wanted warmth, and he'll get it, he knows where to go.

Muramasa smiled. As he expected, his family, they would be waking up to eat lunch later this afternoon. He made sure to make it a delicious meal.

* * *

The door opened just about an inch. Ruby eye peeked through and gazed intently at the two sleeping form on the floor. He frowned. His ruby, bright eyes narrowed. He remembered the conversation he had with his uncle a year ago on his mother's birthday.

- - - - -

_Outside on the porch, where the party was quite afar, a yellow haired man sat quietly gazing at the full moon. He stayed there for quite some time now. As if he had no care for the world, which, frankly speaking, was true. Just staring at the moon above with his golden eyes. Ahh yes...his golden eyes, they were once so cold. Too cold. As if staring at them would freeze you and then drown you in an everlasting labyrinth of darkness where no exit exist. Eyes that bore loneliness and emptiness that could never seem to disappear. They were eyes that showed no emotion, no pity, no sympathy or empathy, no love nor joy neither sadness nor pain. Only the desire for strength and nothing more. Eyes that lacked the vital emotions for one to say, that he lived._

_Keikoku was his name when he had these eyes. Now shows a different set of those golden orbs. Though the eerie coldness of these orbs remained, one vital emotion is now present. Love. Yes, he still had no care for the world or the people around him, unless they were the people Kyo acknowledges, he had no care or interest in them. Yes, he still sought for strength. But love somehow grew on him. When was this? When did this annoying feeling started growing in him?_

_This is what he wondered about as he watched the moon. Ah yes, it's that birthday celebrant, isn't it? It started when he met that Yuya girl. That girl...brave enough to confront him head on, strong enough to make clear the annoying feeling that cling to his chest whenever he thought of Kyo and the Four Emperors. Basically, he thought, it's all that girl's fault. It started growing cause of her. But when did it actually hatch? Now, _this_, is what he's currently killing himself about._

_His eyes widen a bit. That's it. It was another girl. This other girl, it hatched cause of this other girl. Man...women are nothing but trouble. He knows this for a fact and believes it like he believes that caterpillars are cute creatures that should be taken care of. However, women can be a real pain in the ass. Why? Well, because if you don't take care of them, they leave you, and if they leave you, it pains you. In other words, it's real troublesome. Why did this feeling have to hatch now?_

"_Toru-nii." said a stern little voice._

_Hotaru looked at the boy beside him and stared "Hnn?"_

_Kyouya looked ahead quickly. "Iia...betsu ni."_

"_Sou." replied Hotaru. His face turn a little brighter and easy to talk to than before. He tapped the floor beside him._

_Kyouya took notice and sat down. He placed his hands on the floor behind him and leaned. Kyouya glanced a moment at Hotaru and then gazed at the moon his uncle seem so fixated about. He glanced again at the person beside him, this time longer. It was the first time he's ever seen him so fixated about something. Kyouya then fixed a bored look himself. "Naa...Toru-nii?" he started._

"_Hnnn?" Hotaru looked at him with his usual casual expression. His head hung to the left._

"_Ahh...omae saa..." Kyouya paused. His left brow raised and he sighed "Suki ka...are?"_

_Hotaru's brows both raised up. His head now straight and his eyes fixed on Kyouya's questioning ones. "_Omae_?" he said plainly with a mixture of little shock. "Omae te...Kyo-chan, you took after your father, didn't you?" Hotaru nodded, "Un. Absolutely. Well better him than Akira I say.."_

"_Ehh?!" Kyouya frowned. "Dakara! What is it? Love? Ai? Koibito?" Kyouya continued to press on. He's been noticing Hotaru's spaciness going from most of the time to all the time. Every time Hotaru teaches him swordplays the name 'Ru-chan' would randomly slip Hotaru's mouth. And its been bothering him to no end._

_Hotaru immediately returned the look on his face when Kyouya asked if it was 'suki', "Koibito?" he asked in bewilderment. "Kyouya...Yunan...Yanan? Ahh, Yukan?" Hotaru paused for a moment and thought hard. "Hmmm...Yuan? No. Ah! Yanyan. That's right." he smiled. "Yanyan once told me that koibito should leave a mans' mouth only when he's about the age he receives his coming of age ceremony." Hotaru explained with sincere interest on the subject. As if he really wanted Kyouya to understand._

"_Ha?" Kyouya sighed. "Toru-nii, you really like changing the subject huh?"_

_Hotaru sighed back, "This girl..." he looked back at the moon and paused. A little later he sighed again and looked ahead "When I think of her, I feel hot here." he said seriously as he placed his hand in between his crotch._

_Kyouya turned red and stood up immediately "Ehhh?!"_

_Hotaru looked at him, "hmm?" he wondered what it was and looked at where the kid was looking. Down on his member. "Ah. Chigau. I meant here."finally he corrected it and placed his hands on his chest nearest to the heart. "Right here, I feel hot here when that girl enters my mind."_

_Kyouya showed an understanding face and sat back down. He looked ahead, just like his uncle and spoke, "Kaa-chan nee, she told me feeling hot right there when you think of someone could only be worry, jealousy, anger. But then she told me when she thinks of Tou-chan, not only does her chest feels hot, she said her breath sometimes escapes her as well. And when that happens..." Kyouya was speaking seriously, wanting to lighten up his uncle, but when he glanced at Hotaru, he was rather surprised._

_Hotaru was intently listening to little Kyouya. His eyes looking right at Kyouya's own pair. He nodded slightly, "when that happens?"_

"_It's the thing called love" Kyouya grinned._

_And finally, for the first time in a while, Hotaru gave the kid what he wanted. A smile. "You're your fathers' son, Kyouya..." he paused._

_Kyouya looked eager and pressed on, "un un..." he nodded and waited for Hotaru to continue._

_Hotaru looked at him blankly. Thinking if there was supposed to be a continuation. He figured there may just be and answered, "...you're your mothers' son as well."_

_The gloom was clear on Kyouya's little face, he laughed in a low tone and nodded. "Sou...sou da nee?" Kyouya looked up again and sighed._

_Hotaru sighed deeply, he looked at Onime no Kyo's son from the corner of his eyes. He knew, if he has to tell his peace, he had to do it now. "Naa Kyo-chan..." he started._

_Kyouya picked up and looked at him, waiting for more. "Hnn?"_

"_I was just thinking..." Hotaru smiled. "...the first time I met your father, there was nothing in him that would spare an innocent bird in his path. Just like what the horse's job was, he was the king of his sword. And that sword was the king of murder." Hotaru paused for a while to check on Kyouya's reaction to his speech._

_Kyouya only looked at him eagerly, with much interest, not wavering no matter what he heard about his father. For _the _Hotaru to speak this way, this has gotta be something. "De?" he asked._

_  
Hotaru continued, "I admired him most of all in those days. He was fearless in my eyes and the perfect one to become your goal as a Samurai. But just before he married that girl, he told me that he never thought he'd live outside darkness. He said he believed he would forever be the feared demon, the murderer. Your father said, that at first, he couldn't allow that a mere women became weakness to a man like him. The only weakness he has. And then finally, he told us, the Four Emperors, of his first lose..."_

"_**I lost to the feeling... She won against me."**_

_Kyouya's eyes grew big and tears watered them. But he didn't let those tears fall. It was just that, he never heard his father tell his mother he loved her. But thinking about it now, Kyouya remembered the moments when his father would look at Yuya so gently, with so much care. Maybe it was because he was still just a kid, that he couldn't understand it all very well. But listening to his uncle's story was a gift to him on his mother's birthday._

"_That was the only thing he said, that night. But with that, we knew what it meant. Onime no Kyo was no more." Hotaru inhaled the fresh breeze that passed by them. He opened his closed eyes and paused for a moment. It was a little chilly outside, but it was the perfect time, "...but that's where we were wrong Kyouya." Hotaru looked at the child beside him. "Onime no Kyo only became much stronger because of that one defeat. He said..._

"_**Ora-sama ga, dare yori mo, tsuyoin da. Aishiteru kara... Zettai mamoru, Yuya o, Kyouya mo. Ore wa itsumo futari no soba de mimamotteru. Ano ichiban taisetsu na mono...mitsuketta kara. Dakara daiji ni surun da yo. Aishitai, soshite mamotte ageru...donna toki mo, doko ni ite mo, subete ore no kazoku o. Zutto naa..."**_

"_Kyou-chan~" Hotaru smiled faintly at Kyouya. "That's why, with you as their son, protect what your father had become. Protect what he protects. I think..."_

_Kyouya smirked at that. He knew Hotaru was never one to talk such topic, so he's very grateful right now. "Toru-nii, arigatou!"_

_Hotaru smiled and ruffled Kyouya's hair, "Un."_

"_Ahhh~" came a woman's voice. A voice with the melody of a mother. "So this is where you two have been hiding! Mou~ Kyo's looking for you Hotaru!" Yuya sighed deeply and pouted. At this time, she was beautiful, more than usual. She wore a long midnight blue kimono and had her hair up in a gorgeous bun. Her flawless back showing off a bit. And the figure was the same as always, only with bigger breast._

"_Ahh! Kyouya were you crying?" Yuya asked her son. She knelt down and placed both her hands on Kyouya's flushed cheeks. With a worried face she sighed, "Kyouya~ you're father will scold me again if you get a cold out here." she took her son in her arms and carried him. "Hotaru!" Yuya snapped. "What were you telling Kyouya? Do you want Kyo to skin you alive? It better not be anything weird again! I've enough of caterpillars crawling on my floor!" Yuya looked at him with narrowed eyes and a pouted frown. "Well~"_

"_Kaa-chan..." Kyouya tried to interrupt. Futile oh~_

"_Hotaru!" Yuya stomped the floor. Ever since Hotaru's last visit, Kyouya have been going on about caterpillars, non-stop. To the point where he even took care of them at home! It really pissed off Yuya because they were quite hard get rid off. And Kyo did _nothing_ to help at all._

"_Ahh..." Hotaru opened his mouth. "...ahhh...I...forgot." he finished, and with an unbelievably blank expression._

_Kyouya readied and covered his ears._

"_HOTA--" but Yuya was cut off for the first time by Hotaru._

"_--AHHH!" Hotaru screamed. He had a very shock face and sweat rolled down his forehead._

_Kyouya tighten his hold on his mother, "Ihh!"_

"_Na-nani?! Nani yo Hotaru? Doushita?" Yuya held her son tighter and looked around for precaution. _

_She looked at Hotaru again for answers but..._

"_Manjuu...ii nioi." Hotaru said, rather casually. He stood up and walked pass the mother and child and into the dining._

_Yuya tried hard to calm herself down. Kyouya could only snicker._

_- - - - - - - _

Those ruby eyes peeking from the door somehow turned a little darker. Kyouya remembered what Hotaru had told him. He wanted to protect his family. He will. He won't let his father shoulder it all. But Kyouya knew he was not strong enough yet to play the role of protection. It was always his father protecting them. And he's always wanted to do the same, to protect the most important girl, both to him and his father, side by side with the hero he admires. His father, Onime no Kyo.

But since last night, even in his dreams, he worries about the man who claimed to be his playmate. One of the things he never wanted to let happen is his father losing his reasons. He was just a kid, yes, but he understood what the man wanted with his mother. And the fear he felt last night, the rage coming from his father, it was the first time he ever felt it. It was overwhelming, suffocating. His father's face last night was that with control, but the rage coming from him went out of control. He was not afraid of his father, no, what he was scared of was what his father would do to the man. Afraid that it might break the family they're protecting. Scared that Mibu Yuya might lose her bright smile.

But he only have to trust in his hero, his father. Kyouya finally entered and cuddled himself between his parents. Kyo and Yuya opened their eyes slightly, smiled and welcomed their son, the fruit of their love. At Mibu Kyouya's wake, it was already this in the mind of a child.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

**[**Ora-sama ga, dare yori mo, tsuyoin da. Aishiteru kara...zutto. Zettai mamoru, Yuya o, Kyouya mo. Ore wa itsumo futari no soba de mimamotteru. Ano ichiban taisetsu na mono...mitsuketta kara. Dakara daiji ni surun da yo. Aishitai, soshite mamotte ageru...donna toki mo, doko ni ite mo, subete ore no kazoku o. Itsumademo naa...**]**

**[**I am stronger than anyone else. Because I love them...always. I will definitely protect Yuya and Kyouya too. I'm always by their side, watching over them. Because, that most precious thing...I've found it. So I will do it with importance/care. I want to love them and give them protection...no matter the time, or where they are, _everything_ of my family. Forever.**]**

Now **[**suki**] **is "like". However, in most common uses, romantically, it's "love".

**[**omae**]** is simply "you". The impolite and casual (and slightly rude) way of saying "you".

Anything I missed, PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **こんばんわ。皆様元気ですか？I'm back. I hope you'd still read this story. The last time I wrote a chapter, I was still a kid, but this time is different. I hope you'd look forward to the upcoming chapters. Cause I'll be finishing it now. I'm finally graduating so. I have time. Finally. I also finished the Manga now. So it makes a big difference from how I first thought of the plot. Thanks.

* * *

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**- h A p P i N e S s -**

**. . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .**

Chapter V: Moving peace of metal

* * *

Railing of trains... Noises from factories...

Rattled footsteps... Grumbling complaints...

Tall structures everywhere. People walking around in strange clothing. So many odd shaped weapons, some of them light up and make a sound. Some of them inanimate. But no one bore an aura of a warrior. The sky was clear, with only a few gray smokes coming from big buildings. In a weird sense, the whole place was utterly peaceful.

So peaceful it gives an eerie feeling to anyone who lived from a long time ago. A time such as the waring state. This was so different. It digs deep down to the chest, as if a ghostly hand trying to crush one's resolve. Where was this? Why the fuck was the world so different from his waking eyes?

This is Edo. Ah. No... This is Tokyo. Yes. Edo hundreds of years in a distant time from his own. He is scared. Frightened. Why is everything so different? He asks. No answer. Taking a step back he circles around suddenly like a gust of wind pulling him to another direction. Stopping at one point a different view he sees now. Children. Much like his age. Bells ringing. They are running towards the odd building with many strange windows. A little girl bumps onto him. "Ah! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asks crouching down beside him.

He couldn't speak at first. Just stared at her, looking at him with a worried face. "Are you ok?" she repeated.

"Yes..." he finally said. He reached out for the girl's offering hand and stood up. "Where is this?" dumbfound, he asked.

The girl smiled, "Edo!"

His eyes widen, "Edo?" surprised enough, he almost choke on his word. "But that can't be, this place, this place is-"

"It's Tokyo." innocently she smiled at him. "I like to call it Edo though. I like the old Japan, see. Wish I could go back to that time..." she whispered her last words.

"Old Japan...?" he looked down. Confused. Worried. What the hell was this girl talking about? That just can't be. Or can it?

"Yes. Old Japan is so much better than now. Now, everything is practically killing the land." she sounded dismayed. She turned her back on him and looked ahead to the sound of the bells. "Well I gotta go! Hope to see you again! Your get-up is just like the time I wanna be in!" cheerfully now she waved at him running off towards the bells. "My name's Tomoe!"

Almost like catching your breathe, he did the same, trying to tell him his name, "Ah...! Mine's Kyouya!"

"I see you made a friend." a voice came from a little ways off Kyouya's position.

Kyouya turned around to see. Along the sakura trees was the man from the other day. His eyes narrowed to look closer. It was odd. He wasn't wearing what he wore before. Strange clothes, this man wears. But he knew it was him. "You..." Kyouya took a step backwards. His heartbeat raced up, adding to his fright to the strange world he was in now. This man just had to show up.

The man took notice. He smiled gently as to not scare Kyouya any further. "Chibisuke..." he said casually. He took steps towards him, "you scared of me now? Relax kid, I'm here to guide you back to your time."

Kyouya was bewildered. He may be a kid but he sure knows many different personalities. However this man's personality is so loose. He can't gauge how he really is. Of course also because he doesn't actually know him. "My father's gonna kill you if he saw this."

The man smiled in front of him and crouched down. "Well he can do that once we're back, alright?"

Unlike the first moment, Kyouya wasn't so scared anymore. He felt as if he knew this man for a long time now. Kyouya knew what his parents wanted. But at this moment, the only thing closest to the world he knew was this man. Everything else, he just doesn't know. Reluctantly, he agreed, "...ok."

The man's eyes lit up, as if thrilled, "alright then! You'll love our journey to Iwate, I'm sure." he stood up and took hold of Kyouya's hand. Gently. As if walking beside his own son.

* * *

"Sweetie please! Wake up, Kyouya!" a mother cries. Shaking her son gently. Her tears just drops. "Kyo, what do we do? Your son's not waking up!" she took their child into her arms and embraced him tightly.

Kyo just sat there. His eyes fixed on Kyouya. He didn't answer Yuya. How could he? He didn't know what to do to. "Old man..." he now looked at Muramasa, trying to dig for some answers.

"I sent a message to Akari-san. We wait for her arrival." Muramasa literally froze there. His voice stern, his heart pounding. A calm demeanor stayed in his face. But inside he was battling out with himself. Trying to convince himself if wasn't what he was thinking just this morning in the garden.

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing! I can't believe this peace of metal is moving so fast!" Kyouya looked out the window from a bullet train. Everything inside the train fascinated him. In the hours of their journey he's already played with every possible thing he could find inside their cabin. Asking question with much curiosity. Just like a child in wonderland.

His companion smiled at him, "we're almost there Kyouya."

Kyouya looked back, a big smile plastered across his face, "can we look a bit more before going back?" much to the man's own fascination, Kyouya seemed to have lost all fear of this place and himself. He was just a kid now enjoying the things he was experiencing.

"Of course, Kyouya. But wouldn't your parents worry?" he asked, genuinely concern.

Kyouya pouted and looked down, he sat down and sighed. "You're right... I should go back as soon as I can."

A knowing expression, "you can go back here anytime, chibisuke. I'll guide you every time and lead you back home, how's that sound?

Kyouya's face beamed from excitement, "honto!"

"Un." the man smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Where is he? Where's my baby?" Akari busted inside, in a panic.

"Akari-chan..." Yuya looked at her pleadingly and mention she has Kyouya.

"Let me look at him," she took Kyouya and checked him up from head to toe. Silence now fell on them. Akari wasn't saying anything. Just examining Kyouya. Her face paled and her breathing seemed to have stopped for a second.

"Akari-chan?" Yuya questioned with a face flushed from crying.

Akari bit her lip and closed her eyes...

"Akari... if you're gonna say something, say it now." Kyo's voice threatened. He didn't move. Just looked at her and demanded for an answer.

"His soul isn't here..."

Muramasa was first to panic inside himself. He clenched his hands and gulped. He tried hard to stop himself from shaking or leaking any kind of aura to set off worry to Kyo. _"Yahari..." _he said to himself.

"Wha... what?" Yuya's arms just dropped down, losing all their energy. Her face lost color and her throat dried. And her husband was silent...

"Kyouya isn't here. This is just his body. But he's alive. We just don't know where his spirit might've gone to..." Akari couldn't even look at Yuya. She just fixed her gaze on Kyouya and held his hand, still examining him.

Yuya now panicked. She took hold of Akari's kimono and cried, pleaded, "but how? Why? Please do something Akari, please bring my son back to us!" she let go of her and covered her face, "KYO!" she cried out. Hugging her son, Yuya tried to stop crying, but it was hard. She could barely suppress her sobs.

Akari looked at Kyo worriedly. He was looking at his mother and son, eyes sharp, but with worry. He emitted an aura he never has before. He honestly didn't know what to do. What to say to his wife or how to help his son. Kyo was helpless to his own weakness. He cursed himself inside for being so. His heart pounded and raced, like it could leave his chest. He tasted his own blood from the inside of his lip. He could not bear to see his wife and son like this anymore.

Kyo stood up, "MURAMASA, DAMN YOU, DON'T JUST SIT THERE DWADLING ON YOUR OWN!" Kyo snapped. He knew Muramasa has something to say, he couldn't wait for him to say it. There's not even the word patience here. "SPIT IT OUT, OLD MAN!"

Muramasa sighed, "Kyo, I will tell you. This is-"

"Agh," a cough came from Kyouya. He inhaled deeply for breath and tried to open his eyes.

"KYO!" Yuya called out to Kyo with a smile. "Kyouya's waking up."

"Oh thank goodness!" Akari had her hands up to her mouth and shed tears of joy.

Muramasa sighed in relief and smiled.

Kyo kept standing. He just looked at Kyouya with eyes widen. For a moment, time seemed to have stopped to when his son called out to his mother...and to him. Kyo looked down. His hair covering half his face. He turned and stepped outside the room and into the porch. He paused for a while. There where no body else can see, he smiled. Relief washing over him. He never felt worry like that before. And he was sure as hell didn't wanna feel it again. "...like his stupid mother."

* * *

The end. What do you think? I've been hesitating to use the future on this story but... it can't be helped. If you're reading carefully, you'll know why. Well, I hope you like it. Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello. So here's the update you've asked. I hope you like this one. So I've been told from one of the reviews I got that I lost track of the plot. What? How can I move away from my own plot when I'M thinking of my own story's own plot with my own brain? That's just crazy. Relax, will you? Nothing's moving away from nowhere. I DID say that the plot IS different now from the one I originally planned YEARS ago, but I still wrote it as if nothing's changed. Ok? Just trust me on this. I know it's a bit confusing now... But I like confusing. If you're curious, you just have to keep reading right? Besides, if you read carefully, you'll know what's happening and who.

To the three reviews I got (ONLY THREE) THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
I really appreciate it. When I read your reviews, I was motivated instantly to write the update. So here it is. I hope you like it! Thanks!

P.S.  
Use google translate or Bing, if you're really curious. And if what I did at the end isn't allowed by , then please kindly inform me. Thank you.

* * *

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**- h A p P i N e S s -**

**. . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .**

Chapter VI: Eavesdropping flame

* * *

He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, trying to get rid of the blur. He wasn't scared. In fact, he was excited. Excited to tell his parents of his _dream_. "Kaachan, chichi! I traveled to a different time! I don't know how I did it, but I did!" Kyouya said in a cheerful tone. He helped himself up and immediately started telling his story, "I was inside a huge peace of metal, and it was moving! Jiji, it was moving so fast!" without a care for the worried world he left behind for a while, Kyouya eagerly told his story.

His audience payed their respects. Listened to him.

"Chichiue! You know..." Kyouya smiled widely.

Kyo finally turned to look at him, he paused, then asked, "what?"

"Her name's Tomoe." he said grinning. "I met her there, she said she liked our time"

Muramasa smiled, Akari blushed, however Yuya... Yuya had bloated cheeks and meeting brows. It was the first time Kyouya ever talked about a girl! Oh no way, it was too early for her to take.

Kyo narrowed his eyes and smiled a wild one, "heh..." he chuckled. "Hahaha." Kyo continued to look at his son, giving him the same looks. "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Well son, let's just hope she does better than your mother here! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" Kyo laughed insanely, turning his back from his wife. He placed his hands on his hips and just kept laughing.

Kyouya mimicked his father. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he stood up to accompany his father out when he heard him say a 'come'er' from him.

As Kyo and his son walked out the house with their arms in each others shoulders, laughing, Yuya clenched her fist in a fit. "WELL SHE **BETTER** BE!" she shouted. With veins still popping from her forehead.

Muramasa and Akari just snickered.

Yuya didn't pay attention to the snickering. She just recomposed herself and smiled. She looked at her boys with much care and love. She knew this was Kyo's way of releasing all the tension he kept from a while ago. She bet her husband was still kinda nervous until now. Just like she was. "Muramasa-san. Please continue what you were about to say when they get back." Yuya didn't look at him. She just kept a gentle smile, gazing at her family and asked politely.

Muramasa nodded knowingly. And Akari just looked at him...

* * *

In a dark alley, a lone wolf lay dead. As steps came closer, the alley got colder. "我們將殺死他們所有..." the voice was not so deep. But cuts like a blade. Cold as ice. "醒來的小伙子... 我將你可憐的靈魂帶來和平." the man was hidden in a beige cloak. He wore rings to all his fingers. Of gold, of emerald, of ruby and jades. All his majestic pieces shown to anyone, but his face. Although as cold and pale as his voice, his skin, barely showing, was also white as snow.

The man may be, or may not be aware, however, the wolf wasn't lone after all. Behind the pile of dead bodies, just a little ways from them... there, there sat a man covered in blood. He also had white skin. However, if looked at closely and intently, sometimes you could see flames travel from all over his white body. Or maybe it was just remnants of his killing aura from the massacre that happened there. One couldn't be sure. The place was now barren, except from the three. It looked like hell. Everything was burning. And the man covered in blood knew the man covered in a cloak just happened to pass by his arena. He felt shame that his visitor didn't pay respect earlier. That way he could've picked an enjoyable fight with him if the man showed any intention in slaying him. Seeing how powerful the cloaked man was for reviving that wolf.

Yes... reviving.

The wolf opened it's eyes. The once blue, strong eyes are now blood red and hungry. The wolf's white fur now turned to ash color. With just one lift of that man's hand, he was able to give life back to that wolf. The blood covered man knew that his presence wasn't hidden. He knew. That Chinese guy, he was powerful. But the bloody man didn't attempt to pick a fight now. He wasn't the type. Unless he was asked and was rubbed the wrong way. It'd be just a waste of time. So he chose to stay there. Sitting. Observing. He couldn't completely understand what the Chinese man had said. But...

"採取報復和回收與我的榮耀." but this, _this_ he understood perfectly. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. As if fires of red and yellow collided. _"To take vengeance and reclaim glory..."_ he repeated what he heard, in his own language.

* * *

**Howdy. So that's the 6th chapter. Keep the reviews coming and motivate me again, please. I have all the storyline nailed now. Just need the motivation to write. Thanks. Oh, and please tell me if I can't put a different language there, ok? I just didn't wanna ruin the feel so... Yeah.**

**P.S.  
But I WILL give my own translation for those Chinese parts in the next chapter. Still... you could use Google translate or something. LOL **


End file.
